1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a terminal device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a privacy protection method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of communication technology, terminal devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers are becoming increasingly prevalent and providing more functions.
Users may use terminal devices to capture photos or videos, make phones calls, send text messages, exchange instant messages, or surf the Internet. Accordingly, an increasing amount of private information, such as photos, videos, a call history, message records, a web search history, and a chat history, is being stored on these personal devices. Accordingly, when these terminal devices are used by people other than the owner of the device, there is a risk of leaking private information.